


Once Upon a Time in a Coffee Shop

by captain_smthg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: Luffy's not the kind of person to surprised at things in general, but this time is an exception.





	Once Upon a Time in a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post in my facebook account and an idea for a one shot crossed my mind and I can't get it out of my head.

Halloween is just around the corner and multiple Halloween-themed parties occurs simultaneously. Not just with his friends but in the company he works with as well. Luffy went to the mall to buy red syrup to finished his look of "spooky" Pirate King and maybe, try out that unicorn frappuccino he saw on the magazine earlier at Starbucks.

There's not a lot of people at the mall right now, though. The mall is decorated with fake spider webs and paper shaped as bats is hanging from the ceiling while posters of Halloween promo is plastered everywhere. Luffy easily navigate to the department store and look for the syrup he came here for. Luffy also grab some chicken wings to cook for dinner. And yeah, ice cream. Nothing beats the good ol' ice cream as a go-to dessert.

After he paid for his supplies, he strutted to the direction of Starbucks. He paused to admire the look of the famous coffee shop and helped himself inside. He groaned when he saw that all tables are occupied and felt like kicking the ass of a nerdy-looking customer when Luffy noticed that the blue-haired man did not order anything and is there for using the WiFi.

Well, Luffy thought, he'll just take out his order then. It's not worth it to create problem here over some table spot.

Luffy went to the counter and ordered himself a unicorn frappuccino. Luffy paid for his order and thanked the cashier. Luffy smiled, excited to try out his unicorn frappuccino. Really, Luffy didn't care about what Zoro thinks (pinkish blue whatever monstrosity, Zoro had said) of the unicorn frappuccino, Luffy will try it and no one can stop him.

He turned around and noticed a raven-haired man, who's appearance like he just got out of bed but could still use some sleep, stood up from one of the tables and Luffy's eyes twinkled and hurry to seat himself on the place the man just left. Luffy pushed aside the used napkins and an empty cup when a piece of paper caught his eye.

Luffy picked it up and read the words written on it.

"I'm so sorry for being such a failure. I failed you just like I failed my parents, Lammy and Corazon. I did not deserve to live. I decided I'll follow after you now, Kidd. I love you babe."

He gasped and looked around, looking for the man. Luffy clutched the piece of paper, which Luffy realized, is a receipt, and pocketed it. He stood up and exited the coffee shop, his supplies and the unicorn frappuccino, lying on the table, forgotten.

...

Luffy found the man outside the mall, leaning against a pillar and staring at the ceiling. He breathed a sigh of relief, having caught up with the man. Luffy paused to look at the man's appearance.

The man shoulder's is slumped and his body look like it already lost all its energy. His hair is dishevelled and his face is framed with sideburns and a goatee. The man have bags under his eyes and a frown is plastered in his face. Tattoos decorated the man's skin and the man's expression looks so resigned. Luffy supposed that the scarecrow beside the man looks livelier in comparison.

Luffy approached the man slowly, as if he's approaching a wild animal than a human being capable of thinking. He breathed quietly and gently put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered gently.

The man jolted and whipped his head to look at him so fast Luffy is afraid that the man just break his neck. The man threw him a dirty glare and growled "Fuck off."

Luffy inhaled quietly and pulled away his hand from the man's shoulder. "My name is Luffy."

The man just continued to glare and gave him the finger before turning to walk in the opposite direction. Luffy pulled his hand to stop before moving in front of him and exhaled sharply "What's the meaning of this?" He asked, waving the note before the man's face.

Different emotions fleeted in the man's eyes. Confusion. Anger. Realization. Hurt. Regret.

Regret. Luffy don't like that. It was something he promised all those years ago to Ace, that he will live a life with no regrets. And Luffy knows he will regret if he did not talk to this man.

The man turned his face away from him and muttered "I don't know what you're talking about."

His eyes twitched and he felt a frown starting to form in his mouth. Luffy held his anger in and asked silently "Do you think Kidd will approve seeing you like this? Will this make him happy?"

Golden eyes flashed in anger and Luffy felt satisfied seeing it. Good. That means he's getting under the man's skin.

"How should I know? He killed himself, didn't he?" The man spit out.

"Well, I'm sure as hell that I would not like seeing my lover like this." He replied.

"Well," the man said, imitating his tone, "I'm sure as hell that I don't give a shit on what you have to say."

"Well," Luffy repeated his tone earlier to irked the man, "I'm sure as hell that I give all the shits I have on what you have to say." He paused, "Come on, tell me what happened."

At this, the man broke into tears and slumped himself to a wall, then proceeded to slide down until he's already sitting in the ground. Luffy almost suggested that they should go inside but noticed the man's shoulder shaking and Luffy doubt that he has the energy to stand up anymore, let alone walk.

Luffy seated himself beside the man and slung his arm around the man's shoulder's. He pushed the man closer to him and let the man leaned against him.

"My name is Law." The man said after a few moments.

"I wanna say 'nice to meet you' but decided it's inappropriate right now. Is it okay if we skip the pleasantries?" Luffy said to tease the man.

Law smiled a little and said gruffly "I guess so."

Luffy let the air settle around them and ignored the weird looks the passersby throwing at them. He waited for Law to get comfortable before speaking in a quiet, low tone he never really use "So what happened?"

He felt the body beside him shake again before a coarse voice said "He killed himself. And it's all my fault."

Luffy tightened his hold on the shoulder's and said "Oh? How so?"

"I was too busy. Working too much. I never realized he actually had a problem and that it's taking a toll on him..." Law said.

"....and?" Luffy asked.

It take Law a moment before he is able to answer again. "...and one day, when I got home..." Law's voice broke but he continued "I saw him, his body was hanging at the ceiling." Law choked out.

Luffy felt his hoodie got wet from Law's tears and he shifted Law so Luffy's hugging him now. A guard is about to approach them, probably to tell them to get off or something but Luffy shoot him a glare and the guard stop in his tracks, think for a moment before walking away.

He massage Law's back and caressed his hair before speaking in a low tone "You know, my brother died in front of me, in my arms." 

Luffy felt the man moved but pushed his head gently into his shoulder before continuing his story. "Someone tried to shoot me and Ace is standing beside me, when the gunman pulled the trigger, Ace moved in front of me and take the bullet for me. He fell in my arms and said his goodbye then died."

It was quiet for a moment and Luffy realized Law had probably stopped crying already then Law, in a quiet voice, said "Then?"

"Then I cried and mourned and everything. I blamed myself and lost control of my life. However. someone came and reminded me of Ace's last words and my promise to him. Ace made me promise that I shall live a life with no regrets. I slowly started to move on and I've been good since then." Luffy answered.

It was quiet again for a moment before Law moved away from him. Luffy let him go this time and let Law sort his thoughts. When Law had seem to relax again, Luffy started speaking again. He told Law about his friends, his work, his adventures, his favorite food and funny movies he saw, even his struggles occasionally with money etc.

Law listened to him and he listen to Law in return when the man had told him about his parents who had been killed in a house fire, his sister Lammy who died of sickness, of his own friends, his teddy bear Bepo, his adopted father Corazon who is an absolute klutz, his work in the hospital, his irrational hate for bread and Kidd. How Law met him, how they fell in love and their fights that ends up being solved at the end of the day.

Hours have passed and the sky is painted with orange, indicating that the sun must have been setting down already. Luffy stood up and offered a hand to Law. Law thanked him and they look at each other warmly into the eyes before Law let go of their hand. Luffy said his goodbye and turned to walk away from Law.

Law watched Luffy go and smiled before he himself turned around and walked into the opposite direction.

Luffy turned to look one last time at Law's retreating figure before continuing his walk to the direction of the bus stop.

THE END.


End file.
